Pas tout à fait parfait
by LoulouWatson
Summary: La première fois d'Alec et Ellie n'était pas parfaite. Mais elle l'était pour eux.


**Coucou ! Voici une traduction à partir du texte de la brillante DirtyBryan ! Bisous !**

Pas tout à fait parfait

Leur première fois était trop étrange et trop peu coordonnée pour être considérée comme « spectaculaire ». Ce n'est pas pour dire qu'ils n'avaient pas appréciés, au contraire. Pour être honnête, leur première fois était très _eux_.

Elle n'était pas parfaite et n'avait pas été bouleversante. Mais quand Ellie se réveilla le lendemain matin, son dos contre son torse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de se rhabiller après l'avoir fait, et elle put sentir le bras d'Alec autour de sa taille son souffle chaud chatouillant son épaule. Ils étaient comme modelés ensemble des épaules aux chevilles, et elle se délecta un moment de la façon dont ses courbes se complétaient à celles de son ancien patron.

Il remua légèrement, et elle bougea contre lui, souriant quand il fit un doux bruit à moitié endormi.

« On se réveille la marmotte. » Souffla-t-elle, et le son résonna dans l'air matinal. Il se raidit derrière elle et le sentit lever la tête. Tout à coup, son esprit s'emplit de doute et de peur. Est-ce qu'il regrettait la nuit dernière ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui, ses doutes et insécurités devenant critique, mais elle fût ramener contre le torse d'Alec. Il se blottit contre les épaules d'Ellie et elle le sentit se relaxer à nouveau.

« Mm, bonjour. » Marmonna-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, inconscient du trouble présent en elle. « Désole, j'ai oublié où j'étais pendant un moment. » Son bras était autour de sa taille, et il inspira profondément. Ellie gloussa quand il renifla, ne doutant pas qu'il avait accidentellement respirer un ou deux de ses cheveux, et ses doutes s'apaisèrent pour un moment. Avec un peu de difficulté (il semblait réticent de perdre sa prise sur elle, et elle ne pouvait supporter de lui dire de s'en aller), elle se tourna pour lui faire face et ne pût stopper le sourire affiché sur son visage.

En un mot, il était adorable le matin. Ses cheveux ébouriffés partaient dans tous les sens et il cligna des yeux, ensommeillé et à demi-fermés. Il semblait complètement inconscient et Ellie ne pût résister de l'embrasser tendrement, profitant de l'intimité du moment. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser, aucun des deux ne voulant progresser vers quelque chose de plus intense – ce petit moment était assez.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ? Je veux dire... est-ce que tout était bien ? » Bégaya-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent, sa main contre son torse. Elle se rappela à quel point elle avait été surprise la nuit dernière de le voir aussi souple. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un type corpulent, n'importe qui l'aurait vu, mais elle était encore impressionnée de voir à quel point il semblait fort. Elle mordilla le coin des lèvres d'Alec et regarda le bout de son doigt tracé la fine cicatrice de son opération au cœur.

« N'est ce pas évident ? » Sa voix était douce, et elle put voir un léger rougissement sur les joues de l'homme, un rougissement qu'elle savait se reflétait sur son propre visage.

« Ouais, je veux dire, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu penses encore que je suis... » Ellie secoua la tête et se pressa contre lui, enfouissant son visage brûlant contre son épaule, sans finir sa phrase.

« Que je pense encore que tu es quoi Miller ? »

« Vraiment ? On l'a fait et c'est encore Miller ? »

« Réponds à la question. » Il s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit « Ellie, s'il te plait. »

Ellie soupira, ne voulant pas se disputer. Pas alors que ses bras étaient encore autour d'elle et qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts. « Que je suis encore jolie. Que je suis encore quelqu'un avec qui tu veux passer du temps. Que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu vas laisser et ne jamais rappeler. Fais ton choix. » Les yeux d'Alec s'élargirent et elle se sentit incroyablement coupable d'avoir amené ce sujet. Elle se tortilla pour se libérer de son étreinte et commença à s'éloigner. « Peu importe, oublie, d'accord ? » Murmura-t-elle, s'enroulant du drap.

« Reviens par là. » Il s'étendit et lui saisit gentiment son bras, lui ramenant son dos sur le lit. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas connu comme étant... » Il secoua sa main dans l'air, plissant son nez. «... éloquent. Mais maintenant écoute-moi, d'accord Mill - Ellie ? » Elle fit un petit sourire, secoua la tête, et il continua « Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas quelle putain de pensée t'as fais penser que tu n'étais pas jolie mais ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Tu es splendide. Deuxièmement, j'ai passé un très, très bon moment la nuit dernière et je serai très enthousiaste de répéter ça le plus tôt possible. Troisièmement, pourquoi je ne te rappellerai pas ? Ce serait stupide. »

Il ne continua pas, regarda Ellie impatient et elle se relaxa un peu, se faufilant timidement à côté d'Alec. Elle allait ouvrir sa bouche quand il reprit.

« Et honnêtement, c'est moi qui devrais m'assurer que tout était bien, parce que Dieu sait que je n'ai pas trop fait ça dernièrement. » Il grimaça et inconsciemment toucha la cicatrice de son pacemaker. Le reste des doutes d'Ellie s'envolèrent et elle se blottit contre lui, l'embrassant au centre de son torse.

« Tu étais merveilleux Alec. » Il fit un bruit à l'emploi de son prénom, mais aucun mouvement pour la stopper. Elle prit ça pour un consentement suffisant pour l'utiliser dans le futur. « En fait, je crois que tu viens de parler de répéter ça le plus tôt possible. Sais-tu quand tu auras le temps pour ça ? » Elle glissa sa jambe entre les siennes, rapprochant d'avantage leurs corps.

« Je – euh – je crois avoir un peu de temps pour ça dès maintenant, si tu es disponible ? » Sa voix était rauque, prouvant qu'elle l'affectait. Le visage d'Ellie afficha un large sourire, et elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser en dessous de sa mâchoire.

« Je crois être libre toute la matinée monsieur. » Murmura-t-elle, joueuse. Il baissa la tête vers elle.

« Monsieur ? Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux détective. » Ses yeux miroitèrent et elle l'attira pour un baiser, chacun ayant un sourire au lèvre.

Leur seconde fois n'était pas parfaite non plus. Mais elle était parfaite pour eux.


End file.
